


The Skeletons and the Girl Next Door

by Persian13



Series: The Skeletons and the Girl Next Door [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Dating, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Multi, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Reverse Harem, Romantic Comedy, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, girl next door reader, lots of tropes, skeleton harem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persian13/pseuds/Persian13
Summary: You live in an apartment building owned by your dad. One day, eight skeleton monsters move in the other apartments of the building. Inspired by Tyrant_Tortoise's "Skeleton Squatters and the Landlady" and other reverse harem/skeleton harem fics.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first try at a multi-chapter fic. As you may have guessed, it's a reverse harem/skeleton harem type of fic, with the reader being pretty much a self-insert of myself. This chapter is only a short prologue, to give a bit of a setting. This fic is not beta-read, and English isn't my first language, so feel free to tell me when I make grammar or spelling errors. Also, I have no idea how often I'll update, because I also have a Tumblr for headcanons and stories, and I'm sometime busy IRL.

Freedom Day. Better known as Monster Day for most humans; it’s the name given to the day monsters started to walk among humans once again. It was only a few years ago, but the human that was chosen by the monsters to be their ambassadors did a good job. Sure, discrimination was still present, but humans discriminate among themselves, so it wasn’t a surprise that some of them would discriminate against monsters. At least, there wasn’t another war. Monster quickly learned to find places and jobs where they would be accepted more easily. Now, a few years after the first Freedom day, most monsters were living comfortably.

* * *

 

 Sans was working on something he shouldn’t have. He was working on a way to bring Gaster back from the void… But he messed up… Instead of Gaster, there were versions of himself and his brother from alternate universes. He didn’t knew how to send them back.  He was worried; some of those alternate versions seemed too dangerous to be left without surveillance. While talking with Papyrus and with those alternate versions, Sans managed to convince everyone to stay close to him, at least until he found out what exactly happened.

It was decided that the alternates would be called by nicknames, because calling everyone Sans and Papyrus would be confusing. The Sans and the Papyrus from this universe would keep their name. The ones from the “Fell”verse would be called Red (Sans) and Edge (Papyrus). The ones from the “Swap”verse would be called Blue (Sans) and Stretch (Papyrus). And finally, the ones from the “Horror”verse would be called Axe (Sans) and Crooks (Papyrus).

After some thoughts, and because the apartment he shared with Papyrus was too small for all those skeletons, Sans decided to move somewhere where he could keep an eye on his and his brother’s alternate versions. There was an apartment building with apartments to rent;  four apartments, to be precise, so one for each set of brothers. The landlord, a man in his early fifties, seemed perfectly fine with having monsters as his tenants. He was genuinely friendly when Sans and Papyrus went to visit the apartments. The landlord even laughed at Sans’ puns and answered with a few of his own. The landlord mentioned that the 5th apartment of the building, the one that wouldn’t be rented by the skeletons, was where his adult daughter, Y/N, was living.

And that’s how you ended up with eight skeletons as your neighbours.


	2. Meeting the Neighbours Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go meet your neighbours, since you have gift baskets for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first part of four about you meeting with your new skeleton neighbours. In this chapter, you meet the Underfell brothers, Red and Edge. There's also parts from Red and Edge's perspective, about the first impression those two had of you.

You were in your kitchen, adding the finishing touch to the four gift baskets your father asked you to do for the new tenants of the apartment buildings where you lived. Your father was the landlord and it was a bit of a tradition for him to give a gift basket as a welcome gift to the new tenants. Often, he would buy everything you would need to make those and ask you to make them, because he knew you liked making stuff like that. Local products, a pair of tickets for the local movie theatre and finally, some baked goods that you made earlier with your father were carefully placed in the basket and then wrapped with cellophane paper and tied with ribbons. Usually, your father would be the one to go give the gift baskets, but this time, you asked to be the one delivering them, because you were more curious than usual about the new tenants. However, you were also a bit shy about meeting new people, so you were a bit stressed. You closed your eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm yourself. Now ready, you picked the first gift basket, left your apartment and walked down the hall to the closest apartment. Another deep breath later, you knocked on the door, waiting for your new neighbour to open the door.

Through the door, you heard a loud, gruff voice.

“BROTHER! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING? GO OPEN THE DOOR! AND IF IT’S THAT GOODIE-TWO-SHOES OF A SKELETON, TELL HIM THAT I HAVE NO INTEREST IN BEFRIENDING HIM!”

A few seconds after you heard that, the door finally open; a skeleton monster standing in the doorway. Of course, you knew from your father that the new tenants were all skeletons monsters, so you weren’t too surprised. This one was wearing black and red clothes, one of his sharp teeth seemingly made of gold. You were a bit taken aback when you noticed that he was checking you out, you weren’t really used to that kind of attention. A blush started to form on your cheeks when he talked to you.

“well, sweetheart, what can i do for you?”

You took a deep breath before answering.

“I’m (y/n), your neighbour and the landlord’s daughter. Here! It’s a welcome gift from my dad.”

You pushed the basket in his hands. Meanwhile, a tall, spiky-looking skeleton walked to the door and looked at you.

“HUMAN! IS THAT SOME KIND OF TRICK TO TRY TO POISON AND KILL ME, THE TERRIFYING EDGE?”

This skeleton was much louder than the one who opened the door. He was glaring at you, and yet, there was something about him that just made you want to comfort him. There was a talent you always had. A talent for making people feel calmer, more at peace around you. A talent for making people trust you more easily. Your voice went from slightly nervous to perfectly calm in an instant.

“I wouldn’t dare to do something like that. It’s a genuine gift. I can even taste-test everything edible and wash my hands with the soap in front of you if you don’t believe me.”

The tall skeleton seemed to calm down a bit. He nodded and told the shorter skeleton to accept the basket.

“THANK YOU, HUMAN. AS I SAID, I AM THE TERRIFYING EDGE, AND THIS IS MY BROTHER RED.”

You smiled softly. Edge and Red, uh? Interesting names, you wondered if all the others would have interesting names like that.

“It was an honor to meet you both. Now, if you’d excuse me, I have gift baskets to deliver to the other new tenants.”

Edge took the basket from his brother’s arms and left for the kitchen. Red stayed at the door.

“ ’guess I’ll be seein’ you ‘round, sweetheart!"

With that said, he winked at you and closed the door. How the heck does a skeleton wink? You had no idea, but hey… If skeleton monsters existed, it wasn’t too farfetched to believe that they could wink. In any case, those two were definitely intriguing. You returned to your apartment to pick up the next gift basket.

* * *

 

So far, the day has been… tiresome… for Red. Edge forced him to help place the new furniture he got for the apartment. Then, someone knocked at the door and Edge yelled at him to go open the door. Red expected to see either his or his brother’s goodie-two-shoes version, but instead, when he opened the door, he was greeted with a wonderful sight for the sore eye; a cute human girl holding a gift basket and smiling shyly. Suddenly, his day was going much better. He checked her EXP, she had none. Her HP was average for a human. Almost immediately, Red went into flirting mode, which she answered with blushing. Red thought that it should be illegal to be this cute. So, she was the neighbor? Good, he’ll be able to see her often, then! And then, there was that surreal moment when Edge accused her of wanting to poison him, and this girl immediately became calmer and she managed to calm Edge in record time. Even Red himself, even though it wasn’t targeted at him, felt calmer when the girl used that soft, calming tone. This girl just became even more interesting. Red wondered which color her soul was. He placed his bet on green or blue. Kindness or Integrity seemed fitting for that girl.

* * *

 

Edge’s day has been annoying so far. His goody-two-shoes doppelganger tried to befriend him and it took everything to make Red help him with the new furniture. Then, someone knocked at the door. Edge yelled at Red to go open the door. It was a surprise for Edge when he saw that the one who knocked at the door was a small human. She seemed inoffensive, but you never know, so Edge kept his guard up and asked her if she was there to poison him, since she offered him and Red a gift basket. She immediately denied and… Edge couldn’t help but trust her. She made him lower his guard almost immediately… She would make a powerful ally, he just knew it. He just had to find a way to assure her friendship and cooperation, so Edge started by thanking her for the gift basket and introducing himself and his brother, then he went to the kitchen, decided to make a gift for her to gain her trust.


End file.
